1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer peripheral technology, and more particularly, to a data input method and device for use with a computer system, which allows the user to input data, such as keyboard characters including alphabetic letters, numbers, special marks, and control codes, into the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional data input methods for inputting data to a computer system are typically carried out through a keyboard having a plurality of keys, each key being used to input a certain character, such as an alphabetic letter, a number, a special mark, or a control code, into the computer system. When a key is being pressed down by user, it will activate the keyboard circuitry to generate a binary signal, called a scan code, and transfer it to the computer system. Inside the computer, the scan code is mapped to its corresponding keyboard character, which is then displayed on the monitor screen, completing the input of one keyboard character to the computer system. In addition, a pen-based input device also allows the user to input data to the computer system simply by writing the intended keyboard character on a drawing pad, which is typically used to input Chinese characters.
Still another type of data input method is to use a sensing device which is shaped like a glove into which the user's hand can be inserted, allowing the user to move his/her five hand digits in a specified manner to activate the sensing device to generate an electrical signal representing a keyboard character intended for input to the computer system. One drawback to this glove-like sensing device, however, is that it requires the layout of a plurality of small sensor units over the sensing device, which makes the internal circuitry of the sensing device quite complex and cost-ineffective to manufacture. Another drawback to this sensing device is that it is fixed in position on the desktop, i.e., immobile, so that it is inconvenient for use with a portable computer when the user is traveling.
Therefore, since all the above-mentioned conventional types of data input methods are inconvenient to use, there exists a need in the computer market for a new data input method and device that allows the user to input data to a computer system in an easier and more convenient way.